


tokyo

by JadenJeong



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, idkiwasjustreallyinmyyulyenfeels, imma try and write more often or whateva, yulyen because uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenJeong/pseuds/JadenJeong
Summary: Yuri convinces Yena to sneak out of their quiet hotel room into the bustling streets of Tokyo by themselves one night. Things will surely go smoothly, right?





	tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: tokyo - joan
> 
> im tryna get into writing again so uhhh yeah here goes

Before her mind could process it, Yena was being dragged by Yuri through the streets of Tokyo, the bright neon lights cascading over their moving figures.

________________________________________

“Please?”

“You’ve got to be joking, right?” Yena looked at the girl in front of her, her pleading eyes widened. The former had her mouth open in shock. No way had Yuri just asked to leave their hotel room in the middle of the night to go on a spontaneous walk in the big city by themselves. Alone and without any permission from their managers. The younger of the two wasn’t being serious, right? 

The IZ*ONE girls were staying in a hotel in Japan in preparation for Vampire, their 3rd Japanese single. And like most of the time the managers allow the members to choose who they room with, Yena and Yuri had chosen each other. The two had always been some of the more rebellious and trouble-making of the girls in their team, but what Yuri had just suggested might have been too risky even for Yena.

I mean, what if they get caught? They’d lose some privileges for sure, like getting their phones taken away for a while by their managers. They could be asked not to ever room with each other anymore. But worst of all, Yena thought, would be the endless and brutal scolding that they would get from none other than Kwon Eunbi. 

Yikes. Yena shivered just thinking about that ever happening.

“Come on,” Yuri insisted once again, “Everyone including the managers are asleep right now. The chances of us getting caught are slim. This is our chance!”

“We’ve walked around Tokyo plenty of times before, though,” Yena stated, “I don’t see how this would be any different.”

Yuri rolled her eyes at the other, “Well, yeah, but,” she says shaking Yena’s shoulder, “This would be the first time we’d ever gone completely alone and without any rules to keep in mind!”   
Yena crossed her arms, still believing that this was wrong and extremely dicey. She just wanted to enjoy a calming night in with the younger, simply cuddling and watching movies on their hotel room’s TV. She had to admit the idea of a night out with Yuri sounded a bit tempting, though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yuri’s soft hand on hers, looking up to see a pair of impossibly bright and round puppy eyes staring into her own. They were accompanied by a pout, which made Yena’s heart swell in adoration.

“Please, Unnie,” Yuri asks softly, her gaze still not breaking the older’s, “This’ll be the first and last time, I swear. Just the two of us.”

And with that, Yena’s last piece of dignity blew away like a candle’s flame in the wind.

“Ah, shit. Let’s go.”  
  
Then, with a final grin, Yuri grabs Yena’s hand and they quietly make their great escape out of their hotel room and into the big city, doing their best not to wake their managers and members. Yena sighed, not sure if she made the biggest mistake of her life or not. 

Though she was definitely not complaining about the whole “night out in Tokyo with Jo Yuri” thing.

_____________________________________________________________

“Shit.”

“Told you.”

The two girls were leaning on a wall beside a ramen shop, trying their best to avoid the pouring rain falling onto the streets, the rainfall and the bright skyscraper lights making them seem as if they were glimmering. Yena would have stopped and stared for a while at the enchanting sight if it weren’t for her and the younger being completely drenched.

The two were dressed in high-waisted jean shorts, Yena wearing an oversized hoodie and Yuri a simple t-shirt, black cotton face masks covering the lower half of their faces as to not get recognized. 

“Well,” Yena asked, throwing her hands up, “What are we gonna do now?”

Yuri stayed silent, looking down at the ground with a pout on her features. Yena shook her head.

“You’re a CLOWN, you know that?” Yena scoffs. Yuri looks up, her eyebrows raised.

“Wow. Never thought the Choi Yena would ever call me a clown.”

“Oh, shut it.”  
They stay silent, looking at people walking past, enviously looking at their umbrellas. Yena was about to start whining again before she takes a look at Yuri. She can’t help but feel her heart melt at the sight of her shivering from the cold, her hair damp from the rain and her arms crossed in a useless attempt of warming herself up. The brunette looks adorable, no matter which crappy situation she’s put in. She exhales; she could never stay mad at the other for long, no matter how much she tried.

“Yuri-ah.”

Yuri looks over at the older, a small smile donning her face with her arms spread open as an invitation for Yuri to be embraced by them. Yuri lets out a chuckle, making her way over, warmth immediately radiating throughout her as Yena pulls her into a hug. They stay like that for a while, trying their best to find comfort as rain poured onto the streets mere feet before them. 

“You’re still a dumbass, you know?” Yena remarks.

“No, you.”

__________________________________________________________

The two finally make their way down the long stone sidewalk hand in hand, looking around at the infinite billboards covering the skyscrapers of the neon-soaked city. The heavy rain had stopped pouring, now replaced with a small drizzle. Yena checks the time on her phone; 2:43 am. 

A small frown dawns her face - the two should be heading back to the hotel soon if they wanted to get at least six hours of sleep before their morning rehearsal. 

Yuri turns to the slightly taller girl, questioning her changed features.   
  
“What’s with the long face?”

“I think it’s time we go back-”

“Wait. I have one more thing I want to do with you,” the younger interrupts before she drags Yena down the street once again.

“Ah, shit, Yuri, wait up-”

____________________________________________________________

The shorter stops to look up at the towering and gleaming skyscraper before them, pausing hesitantly. Yena couldn’t help but think the usually lively girl looked nervous. Yuri takes a deep breath, exhaling loudly in a sigh, before leading the two inside. They make their way inside the building’s elevator through the lobby, and Yuri presses the button that takes the two girls to the very last story. 

As they step out, Yuri walks them to the stairs leading to the roof of the high-rise. Confusion is an understatement of what Yena was feeling at that moment, but she let herself be led on by the younger.

They walk up the stairs after each other. Yuri looked even more anxious than before, and her hands seemed clammy and shaky as they held onto the railing. They open the door, and the two gasp at the breath-taking sight before them. 

Yena had always thought that Tokyo was one of the prettiest cities she’s been to, from the bright shimmering lights to the seemingly endless skyscrapers and buildings decorating the land. But from this angle, from the view of the skyline, it was stunning. She slowly makes her way to the roof’s railing, basking in the sight before she once again questions why Yuri had led her here. 

She turns to Yuri, who was standing beside her, looking at her shoes and fiddling restlessly with her fingers. 

“Uh, Yuri?” Yena waves her hand back and forth in front of Yuri’s face, snapping her out of her trance.

“Oh, uh,” Yuri scratches her head before she takes a final deep breath, taking Yena’s hands into hers and forcing herself to look into the older’s eyes. 

Yuri’s dark brown orbs were seemingly glittering, the light of the city reflecting and basking in them, soaking them in bright neon colors. They made them seem more mesmerizing to look at than they usually are, casting Yena in a spell and keeping her gaze glued onto the other’s. Yuri’s eyes are one of Yena’s favorite features of the other, and seeing her like this was just… nearly overwhelming. 

“So,” Yuri began.

“Mm,” Yena hummed, still enthralled.

Yuri chuckles, “Now you’re the one who needs to snap out of it, I see.”

“Oh, yeah, uh, sorry. You were going to say something?”

Yuri’s cheeks turn a small shade of red, looking away in bashfulness.

“Well, yeah, but,” she licks her lips, “I was hoping this whole scenario made it obvious enough? So I wouldn’t have to say it straight out?”

“Huh?”

Ahh shit. 

Yuri taps the tip of her shoe on the cement roof floor, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. Did Yena really have to be this dense? Why did the world have to be against her at a time like this?

“Is the whole ‘taking you out to the roof of a building for a scenic view, holding your hands and blushing at the floor like an idiot’ thing not obvious enough, or?” 

“Ohh,” Yena nods.

“...oh.” 

Oh. Oh.

Yuri raises her eyebrow, “Oh…?”

Yena nods again, “So this is like a confession or something?”

The younger pouts, “Did it work?”

“I’d say so, yes.”

That’s the last thing Yuri hears come out of the older’s mouth before she feels lips on her own, the grips on each other’s hands tightening. Yena’s lips were as soft and sweet as they seemed, and Yuri felt her eyes flutter closed at the unfamiliar sensation. However, their kiss had ended as soon as it had started, and the taller pulls away. Yuri could feel the sides of her mouth immediately start to spread apart so far, she couldn’t smile any harder. Yena reciprocated the action, pulling the younger into a tight hug.

“I think it worked.”

_____________________________________________________________

Yena and Yuri left the building, hands intertwined and swinging back and forth as the couple walked towards the ramen shop in the distance, blissful smiles donning both of their faces. They had decided to grab a quick late-night meal before they headed back to the safety of their hotel room, which the two were looking forward to a lot more after the confession of their feelings towards the other. 

Yena was already crimson red at the thought of kissing the younger again, feeling her against her as they cuddle comfortably on their bed. Certainly not tonight, as they didn’t have time to fool around any longer because of their hectic schedule later in the day. But there was tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. Heck, Yena wished they could spend forever as euphorically as tonight. 

The two sit on the stools beside the ramen bar, not paying mind to whoever else was in the restaurant beside them at the time. They ordered their two bowls of tonkatsu ramen, and the waitress arrives quickly with their food, removing their masks and placing them beside them on the table. The younger gasps at the enticing bowls, nearly drooling at the sight of them.

Yena smiles at her, “Geez, were you that hungry?”

“Hell yeah, I only had a shared bowl of instant ramen with Minju and Chaewon.”

“You should be hungry more often. You remind me of a cute puppy when you are.”

Yuri scoffs at Yena’s cheesy line. Yena widens her eyes in realization.

“B-But, I don’t want you to be hungry of course,” Yena scratches her head, “You just look cute.”

Yuri laughs at her partner’s face, an awkward smile on her features. If Yena thought Yuri looked cute, Yuri thought Yena was adorable.

The younger’s gaze instinctively looks downward at Yena’s pouted lips, licking her own. She was suddenly hungry for something besides the bowl of ramen laying before her, which was getting colder by the second. The duck-faced girl notices this, her heart beating faster at the realization. Yuri starts to lean in slowly towards the other girl, completely ignoring the fact that the two were in public. 

The two girls’ lips were mere centimeters near each others, their breaths mingling together before they notice a presence beside them. They slowly turn their heads to find two familiar figures standing in front of them

Aw, fu-

“HOLY SHIT??”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.”  
Yujin and Hyewon stare at the two in shock, their eyes and mouths opened as much as they could. Yuri and Yena join in, as confused as the other girls as to why they would ever find each other in such a place in such a time. They almost looked like cartoon characters as they pointed at each other, sputtering and gasping nonsense.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Hyewon questions.

“Yeah,” Yujin continues, “And why were yall about to smooch?”

Yena and Yuri continue to gaze at the two in shock before Yena decides to break the silence.

She clears her throat, trying to look composed.

“What are you two doing here?”

Hyewon rolls her eyes, “First of all, we asked you first. Second of all, we do this all the time.” It was as if what he had just said was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Aha,” Yuri gasps, “No wonder you two are always knocked out during our early morning practices.”

Yena gasps at a thought that crosses her mind.

“Holy shit. Are you two a thing??” she exclaimed as she points at the two girls. This is immediately followed by the duo gagging, pretending to vomit on the floor.

“Ew. Yall know I would never date my bro,” Yujin claims.

“Disgustang. For the first time in forever, I have lost my appetite. Thanks a lot, you two,” Hyewon replies. “However, I assume you girls are.”

The pair looked like deer in the headlights. The scene looked like it was straight out of a gag show.

“Yeah, well-”

Yena is interrupted by Yujin grabbing a pair of chopsticks and digging into her forgotten bowl of ramen. She whines and hits the tall girl repeatedly, trying to pry her off of her meal. 

“Yo, I swear to God, Yujin-”

Hyewon looks at her phone and checks the time, “Yeah, no time for all of yall’s shenanigans. It’s 3:30 and we have shit to do tomorrow or whatever.”

Yujin scoffs, “When have you ever cared about us getting back in time?”

“Now,” Hyewon shrugs,” Eunbi noticed how tired we were yesterday and suspected that we were sneaking out.” She shivers, “And therefore, she said that she wouldn’t let us cuddle anymore.”

The youngest rolls her eyes, yawning as she stretches her arms.

“Ight. Well, let’s get moving, shall we?”

The two grab the couple by the wrists and start walking out of the shop.

“Wait,” Yuri cries out, “My ramen, dammit!”

“No time,” is what Hyewon says, the four walking into the city streets, looking at the directions on her phone leading to their hotel.

Yena laughs at who she assumed was now her girlfriend, the other’s disappointed face slowly turning into a smile as she gazed at the older. They hold each other’s hands once again, thinking of what they were going to do on their next late-night adventure. 

One thing was for sure, though; deciding to sneak out with Yuri was one of the greatest decisions Yena’s ever made.


End file.
